dragonballxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Gohan
'''Son Gohan is the first son of Goku and Chi Chi. His father, Goku, was a saiyan, and his mother, Chi Chi, was human, giving him vast reserves of power as a hybrid species. He is one of the main protaginists in Dragon Ball X.''' Appearance Physical Gohan is about 33 years old, but appears physically like he could be in his twenties. This is due to the fact that his saiyan blood helps him retain his youth longer than an average human would. Uniform Gohan wears a purple gi, with a red belt and wrist bands. These have been specially crafted to be weighted training gear, to aid Gohan in his training. He also has dawned boots, also weighted training gear, from his dad's turtle hermit uniform from when he went to Namek. Transformations Full Power Super Saiyan Gohan has fully perfected the core super saiyan form, giving him the ability to hold the state as easily he would his normal one, and incorporate more power. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was the first to achieve a level truely beyond super saiyan. The reserves of power are immense, causing a lightning aura to ignite around him. Super Saiyan 4 the strongest level of super saiyan to date, Gohan, through vigorous training and machinery, successfully transformed into a super saiyan 4. It goes back to the roots of a saiyan's more gorilla-like form, the Great Ape, giving the user red fur, and a tail. Power Level Power Level Explanations Base Form After the threat of Majin Buu, Gohan discontinued his training and grew weaker. But after the leave of his father Goku, he and the other Z-Fighters began to train, knowing they'd have to be strong if they were to fend off other threats. Gohan, through his time training, achieved the power level of 5,000,000; 2,000,000 stronger than when Goku fought Frieza on Namek. After his training with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan's power level increased to 5,500,000. Full Power Super Saiyan Usually, an average super saiyan would multiply a saiyan's base power by 50x (so his power level would be 250,000,000). But by learning to hold the state naturally, Gohan could save the energy required to access the transformation, making the form much stronger. This is around the power level of Goku in his full power super saiyan state during the Cell Games, but Gohan never thought of perfecting it even furthur as his dad did. Super Saiyan 2 The level of a super saiyan 2 doubles a saiyan's super saiyan strength (so Gohan as a normal super saiyan would be about 500,000,000), but since he perfected the previous form, the energy output for this state becomes exponentially higher. Gohan is higher in power than even that of super perfect Cell. Super Saiyan 4 seeing as how the super saiyan 3 state heads into the ten billions, the super saiyan 4 form heads to the next level of numbers; the hundred billions. Although, Gohan proves to remain weaker than Omega Shenron, seeing that the shadow dragon's strength resides around a zillion. Appearances *Episode 1- Weird Energies *Episode 2- Visions *Episode 3- The Arrival Gallery Son Gohan Super Saiyan 4 V3 Tweaked.jpg|Full View of Gohan in his Super Saiyan 4 form Images-133.jpeg|Gohan apron leaving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber|link=Episode 3- The Arrival Images-126.jpeg|Gohan after sensing Xicor's power|link=Episode 1- Weird Energies Unknown-1.jpeg|Gohan's House Gohan Carrying a Log.jpg|Gohan carrying a log Images-11.jpeg Images-108.jpeg|Concept Art Images-107.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Heroes